Un malentendido
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10pairings. Pareja 9: Sho/Asuka. Fubuki ha traído un álbum de fotografías a la Academia, fotografías de su hermana cuando era pequeña, pero hay una en particular que llama la atención de Sho y también que lo mete en problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**Reto: **Abecedario / 10 parejas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Marufuji Sho  
><strong>Tema: <strong>47. Momento

* * *

><p><strong>Un malentendido.<strong>

El alboroto llegó a sus oídos con velocidad de un relámpago y como siempre, Sho sabía que no se trataba de nada bueno, por experiencia, gritos de júbilo, vinieran de Juudai o de Fubuki sólo podían significar alguna clase de enredo en la que sabía no quería estar metido, no cuando estaba haciendo un día tan perfecto en la Academia, no cuando no parecía haber más tarea en el horizonte y las vacaciones de invierno estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Aún así, Sho no pudo evitar que Fubuki se precipitara por la habitación como un vendaval, asustándolo no sólo a él, sino también a Juudai que dormía plácidamente en la litera de abajo y que creyó por algunos instantes que alguien estaba robándose su desayuno antes de entrar en razón.

—¡Ya ha llegado, ya ha llegado! —canturreaba Fubuki, mientras agitaba en el aire un grueso cuaderno de piel negra, con cierres dorados que parecían de oro. Ellos no sabían qué era, pero por supuesto, tampoco estaban seguros de preguntar.

—¿Qué pasa Fubuki-san? ¿Qué es eso? —el primero en hablar fue Juudai, quien sin duda se esperaba algo grandioso para matar lo que el consideraba un día bastante aburrido en contraste con Sho. La pregunta era sin duda la que el joven estaba esperando, pues reanudó sus canturreos sobre el cuaderno.

—Es un álbum de fotografías —dijo por fin, tras cansarse y luego se sentó emocionado en la cama de Juudai, como si fuese Sherezade con un libro de cuentos fantásticos en las manos—. Le pedí a mamá que me lo enviara y por fin ha llegado.

—¿Fotografías de quién? —preguntó Sho, cuando decidió que el asunto no era peligroso y bajó de su cama para sentarse al lado del joven, quien de pronto pareció absorto en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la puerta que había dejado abierta.

—¡De mi hermanita! ¡Esperen, Manjoume-kun querrá ver esto! —salió de nuevo como un vendaval del lugar y lo oyeron tocar con entusiasmo la puerta de al lado, en donde un primero molesto y luego interesado Manjoume lo recibió. Cuando regresaron, nadie sabía decir quién estaba más emocionado, si el mayor de los Tenjouin o el menor de los Manjoume.

—¡¿Un álbum de fotografías de... de... Tenjouin-kun! —como pudo, Manjoume se coló al lado de Sho, recorriéndolo varios centímetros de su lugar, sin importarle en realidad las quejas que salieron de sus labios, pues desde ese lugar apenas y podía divisar nada.

—Son de cuando era niña —corroboró Fubuki con una sonrisa cómplice, sin duda pensando que estaba contribuyendo a que un potencial cuñado se enamorara aún más de Asuka—. Quería mostrárselos.

—¡Oh, ¿en serio? ¡Quiero ver! —Juudai parecía interesado, pero Sho estaba muy seguro de que no era por algún extraño afecto secreto hacia la rubia, sino más bien porque no tenía nada qué hacer y porque no podía imaginarse a Asuka siendo una niña cuando a veces era tan regañona.

Fubuki obedeció a esa súplica y al jadeo emocionado que dejó escapar Manjoume cuando los cierres dorados dejaron al descubierto el interior, donde algunas fotografías de un pequeño bebé con apenas unos rizos dorados miraba hacia la cámara con ojos ligeramente desenfocados por el flash. Manjoume estaba que no cabía de la emoción y Fubuki se rió entre dientes mientras les explicaba algunas cosas.

Había muchas fotografías de la pequeña bebé mientras se desarrollaba en esos primeros años, el cabello comenzó a crecerle como por arte de magia mientras las páginas se sucedían y pronto hubo imágenes del primer corte de cabello, los primeros juguetes, las primeras muñecas (todas ellas bailarinas), los primeros vestidos, tan rosas que costaba creerlos. Shou había estado mirando con cierto interés y también con cierta dificultad debido a que el Trueno no dejaba de agitarse a su lado, presa de una emoción inconmensurable. Sin duda costaba hacerse a la idea de que la mujer que era su compañera de clases había sido una niña alguna vez, llena de encajes y sueños de princesas, que se habían desvanecido y pulido con el paso de los años, hasta dejar a una joven independiente para nada amante del encaje.

—Aquí hay una de su cumpleaños número ocho —señaló él, mientras indicaba con el dedo índice a la sonriente muchachita, tomada del brazo de su hermano, quien seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa de oportunista que en esos momentos lucía—. Ese día se llenó toda de pastel.

La foto que corroboraba ese hecho estaba en la página siguiente, una en la cual la pequeña Asuka tenía las mejillas manchadas de betún rosa y hasta de las pestañas, ya largas, pendía chocolate. Sus mejillas coloradas por el enfado sólo ayudaban a hacer la foto aún más tierna. Juudai rió. Fubuki lo acompañó y Manjoume, por su parte, soltó un ruido indefinido que le causó escalofríos a Sho mientras observaban la imagen.

—Ah, miren, aquí está la que quería enseñarles desde el principio —el mayor de los Tenjouin pasó las páginas con avidez, saltándose varios años de vida de su hermana y de nuevo parecía como por arte de magia, porque pronto vieron a una chica de al menos doce años bajo la mira de la cámara, que la había inmortalizado usando un traje de Black Magician Girl.

—¡Ah, así que a Asuka ya le gustaban las cartas desde ese entonces! —comentó Juudai, ajeno de las intenciones de Fubuki para con esa foto, pues sin duda sólo en las imaginaciones más salvajes (como las de Manjoume o Sho) su hermana había usado ese traje y ahora era realidad plasmada en una foto, pero él sólo podía pensar en cartas, típico de Yuuki Juudai.

—¡Tenjouin-kun! —exclamó Manjoume en el éxtasis de la emoción y por un momento Sho casi vio salir corazones de su cuerpo, pegajosos y rosas—. ¡Oh, Tenjouin-kun...!

Sho se quedó mirando la fotografía mientras Fubuki y Manjoume daban vueltas en la habitación hablando de planes de conquista nuevos y de bodas planeadas a futuro. Juudai en cambio, miraba su deck como si reflexionara sobre la primera vez que se había acercado a las cartas, con un tinte sin duda nostálgico. Sólo él seguía pegado a la fotografía, la pequeña Black Magician Girl que tanto le gustaba, ¡se parecía tanto! Un rubor corrió por sus mejillas. Había pensado algunas veces en Asuka de esa manera, pero la fotografía parecía un detonador que Fubuki había colocado con maestría y que no sólo decidió a Manjoume, sino también a él.

Tomó el álbum entre las manos para seguir mirando un poco más de cerca, sin embargo, en el fondo no notó a Fubuki con un traje de Black Magician que de verdad le quedaba, ni los niños detrás en una fiesta de disfraces, sólo la veía a ella. La Maga Oscura de sus sueños...

—¡Pero, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? —la voz potente de Asuka rompió el hechizo o al menos en parte, pues nada más la vieron tanto Manjoume como Fubuki se apresuraron a tomarla de las manos y llenarla de palabras que apenas y se comprendían, pero que hablaban de bellezas y amor.

Fubuki había andado pregonando por ahí que tenía un álbum de fotografías y Asuka se temió lo peor cuando escuchó los rumores de boca de sus amigas, lo peor que se volvió realidad al ver el álbum en las manos de Sho, la febril ansiedad en Manjoume y la sonrisa radiante en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

—¡Fubuki! —puso los brazos en jarras cuando lo fulminó con la mirada, temblando de furia, nadie la había visto así nunca, aunque el efecto se arruinaba por el rubor en sus mejillas, tenue pero signo inequívoco de vergüenza.

—Por favor, hermanita, no es nada malo, sólo les mostraba tu fotografía de la fiesta donde te disfrazaste de Black Magician Girl —le quitó el álbum a Sho de las manos para mostrárselo y ella se lo arrebató y se lo puso debajo del brazo, protegiéndolo de esa manera de su hermano—. ¡Asuka!

Ella le lanzó otra de esas miradas incendiarias antes de recorrer la habitación con los ojos, también amenazando a cualquiera que estuviese en su interior para no revelar lo que habían visto. En Sho se detuvo un poco más y él estuvo seguro de que sabía que la veía ahora con ese traje de color azul y rosa y que no le gustaba. Yo no soy la Black Magician Girl, Sho. Eso le decían claramente sus ojos, sin pararse a ser amables ni un segundo. Luego se marchó, con el cuaderno bajo el brazo.

Fubuki se apresuró a seguirla y Manjoume hizo otro tanto, dejándolos solos, a Juudai sonriente y a él, un poco más deprimido que de costumbre. Sí, ya lo sabía, que él no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Asuka, que más mérito tenía Manjoume o incluso Juudai de conseguirla y no porque él valiera menos, no tenía tan poca autoestima, sino porque ellos la veían como era y no en absurdas fantasías sobre monstruos hechos realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reto: **Abecedario / 10 parejas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Marufuji Sho  
><strong>Tema: <strong>5. Bosque

* * *

><p>Sho no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza, era imposible dejar de pensar en la mirada furiosa que Asuka le había regalado esa tarde, las palabras escondidas tras sus ojos dorados como el ámbar. Sabía que no hacía bien atormentándose, era uno de los defectos de los cuales Juudai siempre se estaba quejando en aras de hacerlo cambiar, pero era un rasgo inevitable en él, mucho más cuando se preocupaba, como en esos momentos.<p>

Tenía que ir a verla y pedirle disculpas, aclararle también que no era lo que pensaba, que quería que siguieran siendo amigos. Pero el recuerdo seguía paralizándolo, pues era aún mucho peor que sus primeros días en Duel Academia, donde lo habían confundido con un pervertido en el baño de las chicas de Obelisk. Al menos esa vez sólo había sido una mirada severa, un poco decepcionada de lo ingenuo que era, cosa que quedó olvidada al otro día, esta vez, pensaba que no sería así si no solucionaba las cosas, pero tenía miedo, carecía del valor loco de su aniki y de la terquedad de Manjoume, ¿cómo podía enfrentarse a Asuka, cuando ella tenía razón sobre lo que él pensaba?

—¡Ah! —gimoteó al dormitorio vacío, donde sólo las paredes escucharon su frustración—. ¡No importa, tengo que hablar con ella! —se levantó de un salto de la cama para ponerse los zapatos, aprovechando que todos los estudiantes estaban en el piso inferior, cenando, entre ellos su aniki. Definitivamente era mejor así, no quería que nadie lo viera, aunque de nuevo corría el riesgo de que lo pillaran como un pervertido no le importó.

El bosque se ceñía alrededor de él creando figuras extrañas mientras corría en dirección opuesta al viento que soplaba esa noche, guiado únicamente por las luces que provenían del edificio, similares a estrellas distantes. No estaba muy seguro de que iba a decir además de "lo siento", pero no le importó. Parecía que nada le importaba en realidad, como si, mientras corría, fuera dejando atrás todos sus miedos.

—¡Asuka-san! ¡Asuka-san! —las puertas del Obelisk Blue estaban cerradas cuando por fin llegó ante ellas, jadeando ante el esfuerzo. Las luces parecían todavía lejanas y ajenas a él, pero como ya era costumbre esa noche (¿es que se le había metido el espíritu de su aniki o qué?) no le interesó y siguió gritando, hasta que Ayukawa-sensei salió a recibirlo, envuelta con su bata de dormir rosa.

—¿Desea algo, señor Marufuji? —a esas alturas todo el mundo debía de haber escuchado sus gritos cada vez menos articulados y faltos de aire, por lo cual la pregunta le pareció una burla, que de seguro alguien hacía desde la lejanía al verlo tan desesperado.

—Lo siento, Ayukawa-sensei, pero, ¿podría hablar con Asuka-san? Por favor —puso su mejor cara implorante hasta que la mujer cedió, curiosa de los asuntos que llevaban al menor de los Marufuji a sus puertas, gritando como si la vida se le fuese en ello el nombre de su mejor estudiante femenina.

Asuka apareció algunos minutos después, con el mismo semblante inmutable de siempre, las ropas de la Academia aún puestas. La mujer tenía en la cabeza las risitas de Momoe y Junko cuando se enteraron del asunto y hasta algunos de los consejos que le habían dado, pero lo que persistía era la escena de la tarde, donde sin duda y por culpa del enfado y vergüenza que había sentido había tratado muy mal a Sho. Y aún así, acudía en su búsqueda.

—¿Sho? ¿Qué sucede? —la rejilla de la puerta los separaba, pero ella descruzó los brazos cuando estuvo frente a él, sin duda en un gesto abierto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

—¡Asuka-san! ¡Lo siento mucho por lo de esta tarde! ¡Yo...! ¡Yo no quería...! —a pesar de que llevaba varios minutos sin correr, su voz todavía estaba quebrada, Asuka no sabía decir porqué emoción, pero aún así se sintió culpable mientras lo observaba.

—No te preocupes, Sho. La que debería de disculparse soy yo, lo siento —su voz se suavizó y sonrió, sin importarle que a la distancia sus compañeras de dormitorio hicieran ruido y lanzaran silbidos al aire en conmemoración por la escena—. Mi hermano no debió de tocar ese álbum, cuando lo vi...

Fue el turno de Sho de asentir comprensivamente, sintiendo cómo el peso se aligeraba de su estómago y de sus hombros, que hasta entonces había mantenido un poco doblados sin querer.

—Lo sé, a mi me habría pasado lo mismo, lo siento por haber fisgoneado, aunque en realidad te veías bien, Asuka-san —quizás había dicho algo que estropearía todo el avance que había hecho, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Era verdad—. Yo también me disfracé cuando era pequeño, tengo las fotos en casa. E incluso mi hermano, antes de que yo naciera.

Al parecer las palabras estaban bien elegidas, pues Asuka le dio las gracias y sonrió al imaginarse al pequeño Ryou vestido de algún monstruo de duelo.

—Tengo que irme —dijo después de un rato, en el cual Sho le describió las fotografías para que pudiera imaginarlas, Marufuji Ryou, Káiser, vestido del Mago del Caos—. Es tarde, Sho. Tú también deberías ir a tu dormitorio, seguramente Juudai estará preguntando por ti.

—Oh, sí, cierto, jeje —el chico se rascó la nuca con cierta vergüenza antes de asentir, un poco decepcionado de que la plática, una mucho más larga de las que siempre sostenían (casi siempre sobre duelos) se hubiese terminado, pero de buena gana decidió seguir el consejo de Asuka, pues ya podía ver a Ayukawa-sensei en la puerta de los dormitorios de las chicas, con los brazos cruzados, a la espera de que terminara la conversación—. Entonces, buenas noches, Asuka-san.

—Buenas noches, Sho.

Se dio la vuelta y no miró atrás mientras se alejaba, Sho no esperaba que lo hiciera tampoco. Quedaban como amigos y eso era lo que importaba, ambos habían cometido un pequeño error que ya estaba reparado y las cosas seguirían como siempre, cosa que lo tranquilizaba. Le gustaba el ir y venir de los días, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, le tocaría enfrentarse a Manjoume que había oído todo lo sucedido y aguantar a Fubuki, quien también estaba enterado. En Duel Academia los días eran de todo menos tranquilos, todavía no había aprendido la lección y Asuka tampoco, porque a ella también la molestaron. Al menos en eso estaban unidos.

**FIN.**


End file.
